Timepieces of this type such, for example, as described in the patent document CH-A-662 234, generally include, within a case housing a standard horometric movement, a rotary crown or ring which effects a complete revolution in twenty-four hours and which is kinematically coupled to an hours wheel driven by the movement. Such rotary ring includes, in one specific embodiment, a twenty-four hour-hours circle while a bezel, on which geographic indications corresponding to the various time zones are inscribed and which, in this example, is operated by the stem, is assembled for rotation at the exterior of the case.
This timepiece exhibits numerous drawbacks.
Effectively, when the wearer happens to travel and must modify the time displayed at the crossing of a time zone, the time correction which is effected in a standard manner on the hours wheel produces a consequent rotation of the rotary ring and of the twenty-four hour-hours circle carried by the latter. The time information attached to the various time zones marked on the bezel is then falsified so that such latter must be rotated, in particular by an operation on the stem, in order once again to position the geographical indications facing the appropriate numbers on the rotary ring in order to furnish the exact "universal time" indication.
It is understood that this operation may bring about an erroneous display of the universal time, if, in rotating the bezel the user is mistaken in the angular positioning of the geographical indications.
Furthermore, it is understood that this arrangement forcibly requires the providing of a bezel exhibiting a rotatable structure which complicates the structure of the timepiece and substantially raises its cost.
It will also be noted that with this structure the geographic indication showing the time zone at which the user is located cannot be placed on the timepiece at a fixed angular position since the bezel in rotating is forcibly brought to be placed in any angular position whatsoever on the timepiece.
Thus, the present invention has as purpose To provide a timepiece with a universal time display which is of simple conception and in which the current time displayed may be modified without influencing the universal time.
The present invention also has as purpose to provide a timepiece of the type mentioned hereinabove provided with a date display.